


Episode I: Jumper: First Jump

by The_Unaligned_Player



Series: If you want to test a man's character, give him power. [2]
Category: Jumpchain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unaligned_Player/pseuds/The_Unaligned_Player
Summary: The Tutorial Jump





	Episode I: Jumper: First Jump

1 Slice of Life

My name is Akasha Gray better known as Yogscast Gray and I declare today to be a good day.

I wake to find myself in my room. it's a nice setup, a closet, pc, drawers, bed, the works. I sit up yawning and look down at my arms to find myself with skin several shades lighter than I'm used to, as well as with a net gain of a lump on my body.

I get out of my bed and go to the bathroom silent to take a good look and clean up my new meat suit. Gotta say, [not bad](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/90/04/7e/90047ea8e93f3aa18ada838b2b29c212.jpg).

'I've got a game planned with the gang tonight better get ready. Onwards towards rolling dice, memes, and cherished memories!'

 

2 Survival

My name is Akasha Gray better known as The Black Dragon and I am going to beat Jackal's ass if he survives this!

I mean come on I told him to reinforce that wall fucking yesterday! He knew the raiders were going to be here soon, and he still didn't reinforce the god damn wall?!

The screaming sounds of death and combat raging on around me dim slightly, as I rush into the storehouse rolled up flag and sword in hand. I see the raiders fighting my boys over the grains and outnumbering them by a lot. My noticing of that is in the background as in the back of the raiders claimed area I see little Samael bound to the ground with a raider sporting mad grin at her.

'Oh no you fucking don't you cock gobbling little shit stain', I rush the bastard practically soundless against the backdrop of violence, and the last thing the fucker see's before I thrust my flag into him is [my dissonantly serene smile](http://i.imgur.com/mOJXH2t.jpg).

 

3 Horror

My name is Akasha Gray better known as The Usurper and I am fucking ecstatic right now.

The damned house burns in front of me, the repulsive creatures inside screaming as they are introduced to the concept of mortality, and it's many drawbacks.

I escaped. I escaped, took his swag, practically fucked his wife, did it in only 3 god damned years, and he can never get me for it. Jason Slade can go suck my fucking dick, I beat him at his own game and made him eat crow.

I laugh and laugh and laugh as I watch them all, outsiders, craftsmen, mortals alike, suffer sweet sweet karma for the countless horrific events they have inflicted upon this world with malice and greed their only justification for their actions.

As the screams howls and ineffective dying curses finally come to an end, I consume the dregs of power left behind by their death purifying the area and leaving no trace of this ever happening but a burned down manor filled with ash.

I turn out to the world the land perpetually cast in twilight skies, A land seeing a new dawn for the first time in hundreds of years. [I](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8b/21/f0/8b21f027cb0fc045fbd6587c7947c76d.jpg) smile and begin walking towards the life-giving ball of plasma, my satchel across my body, and camera in hand ending this leg of my eternal journey the same way I started it: tired as fuck, and ready to go home.

 

4 Military

My name is Akasha Gray and I am hungry.

An odd thought to have at your units retirement ceremony I know but I am fucking famished.

I march in sync with them out to the yard thinking about what I'm going to eat once I'm out of here. My first thought is to just grab myself a burger from McDonald's like the filthy American I am, but I have some standards and resolve to get some Subways just in time for General Jackoff himself to get to Aiden. I prepare myself because I know for damn certain that he is going to pull some shit with [me](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d8/67/17/d867174789f082dd4252b287b10d4a34.jpg) and resolve to weather through it. It's only a few minutes of dickery after all.

 

5 Modern Adventure

My name is Akasha Gray and I am highly disappointed.

I look through the feed of Joannes's hidden body camera as my programs run wild, and take control of their network, cleaning it of its amateur self-destructs and viruses.

I thought that my opponents would be professionals, masters of their crafts, and people worthy of my time. Instead, I found a bunch of small men with smaller dicks playing at spy in their backyard.

Honestly, I didn't even have to try hard to find their shit much less get into it. They'd gotten complacent and stagnant in their power, practically begging to be attacked, believing themselves to be unassailable bastions of power/

I have robbed them of this pride, and they couldn't even do the courtesy of making a frightened panicked struggle begging me to stop as I held them down and choked them.

... Gotta admit that last thought was kinda rapey but damn if it doesn't fit.

 

6 Super Hero

My name is Akasha Gray better known as Projection and I don't know what to do.

The city is gone, a crater in the ground with Zatara's colossal sword in the ground as a monument to the destruction he wrought.

I don't know what to do now. I know the league is out their somewhere but I haven't the damndest clue where. I know Zatara's people could come back from this but I don't have the power to crush them all before they escape off world. The world needs to be unified in this time of crisis, but they won't listen to me anymore without Vic to back me up. We... we failed. We made them suffer for it but there is no doubt to be had that we failed so hard we might not ever recover from it.

 

7 Modern Occult

My name is Akasha Gray better known as John Constantine with tits and I hate this life.

I look Joshua in the eyes as he falls to his knees, blood leaking from his lacerated mouth. My grip on his mind is tight and unyielding, and he feels his mind burst apart as I crush and burn through it.

I feel him, his hate desire for my suffering and the pain from my betrayal clearly in his bloody eyes and dying mind. I feel the guilt from his inability to save Tam and Sunny. I feel the despair as he knows that I will live on in the world, his friend's betrayer able to walk free crimes never punished.

I know this all, and as I deal the finishing blow I know damn well that the greatest injustice is that he'll never know why.

 

8 Historical/Alt-Historical/Lost World

My name is Akasha Gray and this was very boring let's move on to the next link in the chain.

 

9 Fantasy

My name is Akasha Gray and I can not believe we fucking won that.

We were surrounded, he was buffed to high hell with a great big ball of death ready to go, and we were wholly out of resources. By all account's we should have been turbofucked. Then all of a sudden his big ball of death inverted affinity and burst, killing all of his dudes and healing all of us. I can not begin to tell you how fucking unlikely that is.

We feel the beginning of confused elation before we realize 2 things 1; this is a floating castle that needs daily buffs to stay afloat 2; we have no way to get off of it without outside help.

We of course book it looking for things to signal for help knowing just how fucking lucky we are.

 

10 Science Fiction

Log 2347

Abandon all hope all ye who enter.


End file.
